Disneymania 3
Disneymania 3 is the third album released in the Disneymania series. The album was released on February 15, 2005, and was certified Gold soon after. It peaked at #30 on the Billboard 200, one spot behind its predecessor Disneymania 2. Track listing #Raven-Symoné - "Under the Sea" (The Little Mermaid) - 3:15 #Jump5 - "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" (Lilo & Stitch) - 3:04 #Nick Lachey and Jessica Simpson - "A Whole New World" (Aladdin) - 4:11 #Fan 3 - "It's a Small World" (RapMania! Mix) - 3:01 #Bowling for Soup - "The Bare Necessities" (The Jungle Book) - 3:38 #The Cheetah Girls - "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" (Hercules) - 3:03 #Aly & AJ - "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" (Song of the South) - 2:54 #Vitamin C - "Kiss the Girl" (The Little Mermaid) - 2:43 #Skye Sweetnam - "Part of Your World" (The Little Mermaid) - 2:33 #Christy Carlson Romano - "Colors of the Wind" (Pocahontas) - 3:58 #Clay Aiken - "Proud of Your Boy" (Aladdin) - 2:19 #Everlife - "Strangers Like Me" (Tarzan) - 3:32 #Kimberley Locke - "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Cinderella) - 4:41 #Lalaine - "Cruella De Vil" (101 Dalmatians) - 2:38 #Jesse McCartney - "When You Wish Upon a Star" (Pinocchio) - 3:03 Singles #"Under the Sea" - Raven-Symoné #"A Whole New World" - Jessica Simpson & Nick Lachey - released to promote Aladdin Platinum Edition #"I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" - The Cheetah Girls #"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" - Aly & AJ #"Cruella De Vil" - Lalaine #"Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" - Jump5, released to promote Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch Music videos #"Under the Sea" - Raven-Symoné #"Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" - Jump5 #"A Whole New World" - Jessica Simpson & Nick Lachey #"Part of Your World" - Skye Sweetnam #"Proud of Your Boy" - Clay Aiken ''Disneymania 3'' in Concert #"Under the Sea" - Raven-Symoné (Originally from The Little Mermaid) Introduction Welcome from Raven #"Grazin' in the Grass" - Raven-Symoné (From The Lion King 1½) Inside the Studio with Raven on "Under the Sea" #"It's a Small World" - Fan 3 (Originally from the 1964 New York World's Fair/Disneyland Attraction, It's a Small World) #"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" - Kimberly Locke (Originally from Cinderella) #"8th World Wonder" - Kimberly Locke #"Kiss the Girl" - Vitamin C (Originally from The Little Mermaid) Inside the Studio with Lalaine on "Cruella de Vil" #"Cruella de Vil" - Lalaine (Originally from 101 Dalmatians) Inside the Studio with Skye Sweetnam on "Part of Your World"* Inside the Studio with Christy Carlson Romano on "Colors of the Wind" #"Colors of the Wind" - Christy Carlson Romano (Originally from Pocahontas) #"Strangers Like Me" - Everlife (Originally from Tarzan) #"Dive In" - Christy Carlson Romano Inside the Studio with Aly & AJ on "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" #"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" - Aly & AJ (Originally from Song of the South)* Inside the Studio with The Cheetah Girls on "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" #"I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" - The Cheetah Girls (Originally from Hercules) * Notice that Skye Sweetnam and Aly & AJ never actually take the stage. Chart positions Personnel *Adrian Gurvitz – producer *Robbie Buchanan – producer *Mitchell Froom – producer *Matthew Gerrard – producer *Mark Hammond – producer *Jay Landers – executive producer *Alan Menken – producer *Chris Montan – executive producer *Jimmy Robertson – producer *Eddy Schreyer – mastering *Danny Troob – arranger, orchestration *Greg Wells – producer *Dan Needham – producer *Walter Afanasieff – producer *Sherry Kondor – executive producer *Chris Haggerty – mastering *Casey Diiorio – producer *Robbie Campos – producer *Jaret Reddick – producer *Ginger McCartney – executive producer *James Robertson – producer *BitCrusher – producer *Kevan Cyka – producer *Zack Werner – executive producer External links * Disneymania Official site Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Aladdin Category:The Jungle Book Category:Hercules Category:Song of the South Category:Pocahontas Category:Tarzan Category:Cinderella Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Pinocchio Category:Compilation albums